


Sui nostri occhi e le nostre labbra

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [16]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asgard, Blow Jobs, Consorts - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hermaphrodites, Intersex Loki, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Kings & Queens, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Other, Post-Avengers Asgard, Pregnancy, Pregnant Loki, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor Feels, Thor's Brand of Poetry, Warning: Loki, foot job, kind of as always since hermaphrodites
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Un'altra delle banalità di Volstagg» minaccia Loki, occhi ridotti a fessure «e farai sesso con la tua mano per i prossimi due secoli.»</i><br/>Era da immaginare che la gravidanza avrebbe reso Loki ancora più complicato (e insaziabile).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sui nostri occhi e le nostre labbra

**Author's Note:**

> Prima versione scritta per la Piscina di Prompt @livejournal, Sfida 4.  
> Il titolo è una citazione di Shakespeare ~~per la serie travestiamo il porno da fic rispettabile~~ : _L'eternità era sui nostri occhi e sulle nostre labbra, la felicità nell'arco delle ciglia; e non v'era parte, anche misera, di noi che non fosse di natura celeste_ (Cleopatra: atto I, scena III).  
>  La shot fa parte della raccolta che ho iniziato qui e su EFP, _Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati_ ; la posto intera qui, perché su EFP sono vietate scese di sesso esplicito nella categoria "incesto" (anche se questo, in teoria, è pseudo-incesto).  
> Uh... debutto ufficiale nello smut. Potevo cominciare in modo più discreto, forse, ma c'è Loki qua dentro. Per chi non l'avesse capito, in questo quasi-pwp aspetta un figlio, anzi due, per cui è grosso. E blu. Se la cosa non ve gusta, liberi di proseguire ;> *corre a nascondersi*  
> Concrit welcome!
> 
> PS. Qualcuno sa come usare il codice html line-height in modo che funzioni? :(

 

Attraverso uno spiraglio, Thor sbircia nella camera reale.

I drappi del letto sono chiusi e lui rilascia il respiro che non sapeva di trattenere: l'ha trovato.

Si assicura con un'occhiata d'aver bloccato i battenti del vestibolo (fuori i seccatori, per quanto improbabili), scivola dentro e in pochi passi è a tiro del baldacchino. Aprirà le cortine con gentilezza, si dice, perché è abituato ai cambiamenti estremi; sono tanto normali quanto frequenti. A detta di sua madre. Che almeno su un punto ha ragione.

Certo è un esercizio in acrobazie del sentimento riconciliare il Loki che, consorte ufficialmente dichiarato in attesa, ostentava il suo stato e il ventre rigonfio dell'erede al punto da irritare persino Frigga, con il Loki che evita le ufficialità per sparire chissà dove. Thor si chiede se cercare un rifugio sia un istinto Jotun. La terra che ha generato il suo compagno di vita è aspra, severa soprattutto con le creature gravide, e Loki ormai ha difficoltà a muoversi. Se anche fosse, e non glielo chiederà, non gli piace che lui si senta vulnerabile all'interno della loro stessa casa. È lontana dalla perfezione, ma c'è chi sarebbe pronto a dare la vita per proteggere la famiglia del re. Di un amico.

Si stropiccia il volto, consapevole che non c'è soluzione, poi tira una cortina. Nella penombra blu dietro il velluto ci sono una montagna di pellicce, due guanciali e una testa scura. Thor siede sul bordo del materasso.

«Loki?» fa, sottovoce. Cerca una spalla attraverso il montone. «Sei sveglio?»

Un mugugno. «Ora sì.»

«È molto che sei qua?»

 _Solo, al buio_ , vorrebbe aggiungere. _Potevi star male e nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto._

Un attimo di silenzio, poi le coperte si aprono, buttate di lato da un braccio. Sotto, Loki giace su un fianco; ha le sue vere fattezze – questo significa che tutta quella roba non serviva a tener lontano il freddo, ma a nasconderlo come si nasconde un animale nella tana. Fissa Thor con la coda dell'occhio, semiaddormentato.

«Cosa vuoi?» sospira.

Con cautela, ora.

«Stai bene?»

Loki torce il busto per guardarlo. Thor ne approfitta e gli accarezza una guancia col dorso della mano.

Le sue linee tribali sono rilievi ruvidi, ma appena accennati.

«Non ti ho più visto e mi sono preoccupato. Va tutto bene?» Una mezza alzata di spalle. «Qualcuno ti ha...?»

Importunato, sta per dire, ma Loki lo interrompe con una risata tanto languorosa quanto piena di denti.

«Dopo Sigurd? Non osano» dice, e Thor pensa che non dovrebbe approvare con tanta ferocia, ma quell'umiliazione lo Jarl se l'è meritata. «Non quando sono presente, almeno.»

«Allora–»

«No» gli risponde, esasperato. «Non è successo niente, Thor. Smettila di trattarmi come una ragazzina dall'umore altalenante.»

Ci sarebbe da discutere parecchio, in proposito. Invece Thor si morde la lingua e tiene la bocca chiusa: è una delle cose che gli ha insegnato il matrimonio. No, che gli ha insegnato _vivere_ _con Loki_. C'è voluto del tempo, ma alla fine ha imparato.

Posa una mano sul braccio visibile del consorte e glielo massaggia. «Però c'è qualcosa.»

Una smorfia.

«Ho la stazza di una balena e due guerrieri dentro, tutto qui. Come potrebbe esserci qualcosa?»

Ah, è uno di quei giorni...

«Non sei grosso–»

«Un'altra delle banalità di Volstagg» minaccia Loki, occhi ridotti a fessure «e farai sesso con la tua mano per i prossimi due secoli.»

«Non era di Volstagg!»

«Tua? Peggio ancora.» E si rigira, inghiottito dall'ombra del letto.

Thor brontola sottovoce, indignato. «Non posso neanche più dirti quello che penso?»

«No.»

«Loki.»

«Non finché sono in questo stato.»

Thor si passa una mano fra i capelli; chi dice che navigare queste beghe diventa più facile con la pratica è un bugiardo o un idiota. Sempre che Loki non gliele stia complicando su misura, il che è tristemente probabile.

«Quale stato?» esclama, in mancanza di meglio. Si china su di lui e, frustrato, toglie di mezzo la mano che la dolce metà gli pianta in faccia per non farsi guardare. «Sei gravido, non deforme–»

«Davvero.»

«Sì.» Lo volta, abbassando la voce. «E mi ecciti di più ogni giorno che passa.»

Loki lo scruta di sbieco. «So cosa stai facendo.»

«È la verità.» Thor fa scorrere la mano dal suo collo al suo petto, sino al fianco, per carezzare la rotondità tesa e tiepida del ventre. Sorride. Lo stupisce ancora come sia caldo, anche quando Loki è nella sua vera forma; come se i loro figli fossero dei piccoli soli. «Vuoi che te lo dimostri?»

Certo che vuole, anche se non lo ammetterà. Loki vive per tormentarsi ed essere consolato, in un moto perpetuo molto più vecchio di qualsiasi gravidanza. Posa sul suo ventre anche l'altra mano, lo carezza a palmi aperti e si china per baciarne la sommità.

«Sei formoso, straripante di vita» mormora. «Uno scrigno a cupola pieno di tesori.» Loki getta la testa indietro con un verso lamentoso e Thor sogghigna, perché adora rifilargli la sua pessima poesia. «E c'è persino la chiave di volta.»

Un guizzo di lingua nel bottone dell'ombelico. Loki lancia un'esclamazione, ma è troppo pesante per mettersi fuori portata; arcua il collo e lo fissa dal cuscino, torvo.

«Se non la pianti e arrivi al sodo te la taglierò, quella lingua.»

Thor ride. «Oh, non lo farai.» Gli insinua una mano fra le gambe e lo trova duro. Qualche passaggio nel pugno, poi s'abbassa a prenderlo in bocca. «Ti piace troppo.»

Loki geme, rabbrividendo con tutto il corpo.

«Oh, Norne. Norne, Thor–»

«Loro lasciale fuori, se non ti spiace.»

«Prendimi adesso. _Subito_. Ci ho pensato tutto il giorno.» Si dimena, costringendolo a tenerlo fermo per i fianchi. «Tutto il giorno, ma eri impegnato, e io ero impegnato, e dannazione. Dannate udienze. Dannate visite. Avrei voluto interrompere tutto, salirti addosso e cavalcarti davanti all'assemblea.»

Thor lo rilascia con un sonoro "pop". «Avremmo di sicuro maggior frequenza, dando spettacoli di quel genere. Non sono sicuro di volerlo.»

Loki lo prende per i capelli e gli riabbassa la testa. Lui accondiscende di buon grado.

«Però–ung–sarebbe un'esperienza–ah! _Ah!_ Innovativa.»

Un altro "pop". «Loki...»

«Va bene, va bene, niente idee. Come se potessi, _uh_ , metterle in pratica, _ah_ , nello stato in cui sono.»

«Conoscendoti, non escludo niente.»

Thor gli massaggia la sacca, delicato, solleticandogli il glande con la punta della lingua. Loki si tende come una corda d'arco, quasi appioppandogli un calcio.

«Calma...»

«Scopami. _Ora_. _Dentro_.»

Thor esita. «Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea. Quanto manca al parto?»

«Lo sai benissimo quanto manca» bofonchia lui, tentando di circondargli la vita con le gambe. «Potrebbe succedere fra una settimana come fra tre.»

«Allora no... potremmo anticiparlo senza volere–»

«No? NO? Non fare lo stupido, Thor!» E' feroce, adesso. L'astinenza in gravidanza è una cosa davvero terribile. «Ho la mia magia e altre duemila precauzioni addosso! Non. Succederà. Niente. Se pensi di potermi toccare così dopo quattro giorni di burocrazia e lasciarmi a bocca asciutta, sei un povero–»

Thor lo bacia, se non altro per evitare che si procuri un mal di gola. Loki approfitta subito della mossa per chiudergli le cosce a tenaglia sui fianchi, e tirarlo vicino.

«D'accordo» dice Thor, vittima delle circostanze. «Ma prima, lascia che–»

Si libera, striscia verso il fondo del letto e gli solleva le gambe, tenendogliele aperte. Deve smussare la sua passione, o finirà per esagerare. Mentre Loki inspira bruscamente e tormenta le pellicce, gli bacia l'interno della coscia sinistra, massaggiandogli la base del polpaccio destro. Poi chiude i denti sul muscolo teso, piano. E' stordito. In questa posizione sono visibili entrambi i sessi di Loki, qualcosa che non smetterà mai di meravigliare Thor. Oltre ad altre cose.

Con uno sforzo, ricorrendo a pura potenza muscolare, solleva il consorte fino ad agganciarsi le sue ginocchia sulle spalle; poi fa scorrere le mani per tutta la lunghezza delle sue gambe, oltre le natiche, fermandosi sotto le sue reni.

Uno sguardo pieno di promesse e abbassa la testa, bacia le labbra scoperte. Le apre con una lenta, profonda leccata.

« _Ah!_ »

Sono appena tiepide, ma gonfie, bagnate. Come sempre, da quando Loki ha concepito.

Nonostante la forza di gravità, dita lunghe e blu riescono a infilarglisi nei capelli, premendolo verso il basso. Thor mugola. La vibrazione ottiene un tremito. Allora gioca di lingua, avanti e indietro dentro la fessura, spingendo, succhiando. Quando le reazioni passano dalle suppliche alle minacce, affonda nell'apertura più segreta mimando l'atto dell'accoppiamento.

Alla fine non ci vuole molto – Loki era davvero al limite. Gli blocca la testa con le cosce, gli preme i talloni sulla spina dorsale e viene con un grido, scosso da una convulsione.

Thor lo cala sulle pellicce mentre sta ancora scendendo dalle altezze dell'orgasmo. Loki rotola subito su un fianco per sottrarre la schiena al peso del pancione; è così sfiatato che gli ci vuole un po' per tornare alla realtà.

«Meglio?» sorride Thor, carezzandogli un fianco.

Uno sbuffo – ma quegli intensi occhi rossi di jotun sono pieni d'indulgenza.

«Un _pochino_.»

«Oh, non possiamo lasciare insoddisfatto il consorte reale.»

In effetti, sotto la curva del ventre è ancora turgido. Hm. Loki segue il suo sguardo e sorride.

«Che aspetti?»

Thor allunga una mano, desideroso di compiacere, ma un piede al centro del petto lo rimette al suo posto.

«No. I _vestiti_.» Una lingua nera guizza fuori, a leccare labbra scure. E no, non crede che Loki ignori l'effetto che fa. Infatti il suo sorriso s'allarga. «I _tuoi_ , mio re.»

Un attimo di perplessità e poi Thor si dibatte per uscire da tunica, sottotunica, cintura, calzature, mille e una bardatura tanto decorata quanto maledetta. Loki scoppia a ridere, scoprendo la gola. Il suo piede si muove e s'insinua fra le cosce di Thor, premendo contro il rigonfiamento che tende i calzoni, e Thor non riesce a soffocare un ringhio.

«Non–potresti–usare–la magia?» grugnisce, un polso incastrato nella manica.

«Hm... potrei.»

Ma vuole farlo soffrire. Del resto, non cede mai a lungo il controllo.

Thor sorride, ferale, strappando la stoffa. «Pagherai per questo, carissimo» dichiara, al che Loki rotea gli occhi e, con un sussurro verde, lo spoglia.

Thor fa per piombare su di lui quando il piede riconferma la sua presenza – prendendolo tra l'alluce e il resto delle dita.

Per poco non si strozza.

Mentre lo friziona, lento, Loki ricambia il sorriso. «Dicevi?»

Meriterebbe una lezione, ma è molto, _molto_ bravo (Piededargento, Tallone di Seidr, oh Norne.)

(Se lo chiama così non glielo farà dimenticare per il resto dei suoi giorni).

Thor chiude gli occhi, inarca la schiena e si aggrappa a una delle colonnine d'ebano del letto, ondulando il bacino. Quando l'altro piede si unisce al primo gli sfugge un singhiozzo. « _Loki_...»

Con un profondo respiro, solleva le palpebre e si sente investire da un'ondata di fuoco. Il suo compagno è l'essenza della dissolutezza: disteso languidamente fra i cuscini, ipnotico nelle sue linee tribali, apre e flette le gambe affusolate per offrirsi alla vista mentre gli dà piacere. E il suo sguardo–

Fulmineo, Thor abbassa una mano e la stringe intorno alla base del proprio sesso per impedirsi di venire. Non così. E' stanco, non crede che riuscirà a ripetere, e vuole di più.

Loki inarca un sopracciglio. Deve scorgere qualcosa sul suo volto, però, perché le sue pupille si dilatano nell'amaranto dell'occhio, e la sua espressione si fa avida.

Seduto sui calcagni, Thor tende le braccia – un invito maldestro. E maldestro è il movimento con cui Loki cerca di lanciarsi su di lui, dimentico del peso e della gravidanza; s'interrompe a metà, zavorrato, e rimbalza tutto storto fra le pellicce.

«Ungr» articola, scoprendo i denti.

Thor è subito al suo fianco. Gli afferra i gomiti e, prima di tirarlo su, lo bacia.

Quasi dimenticano di cambiare posizione.

Una volta dritto, Loki barcolla. «Ugh. Questa è tutta colpa tua.»

Thor ride, tenendolo per le natiche. Il pancione non consente la vicinanza che vorrebbe, ma è un'esperienza straordinaria a sé.

«Io ti ricordo piuttosto entusiasta, il giorno in cui li abbiamo concepiti» sussurra, mordendogli il collo.

«Beh, avresti dovuto fermarmi» è la risposta, accompagnata da lingua e denti. «Non vedo l'ora che siano usciti...»

Thor abbassa una mano e affonda le dita nel calore di Loki, strappandogli un'esclamazione.

«Sicuro?» chiede, fra un bacio e l'altro. «Mi è dato credere che questa è la parte più facile, e da molte fonti autorevoli.»

«Forse per te.» Un morso cattivo al labbro. «Di certo non per me.»

Thor curva le dita. Le unghie che Loki gli affonda nella schiena sono crudeli anche nelle spire della passione, così Thor disimpegna la mano, lo branca per i fianchi e lo gira senza troppe cerimonie, mettendolo carponi. Riceve un ringhio e un sospiro di sollievo.

«Meglio?» gli sussurra, coprendolo col proprio corpo, un braccio sotto il pancione per aiutarlo a sostenerne il peso.

Loki annuisce, testa penzoloni fra le braccia.

«Avanti, che aspetti ora?» si lagna. Protende i fianchi all'indietro, sfregandosi contro di lui. «Prendimi, imbecille. Vuoi farmi morire? È questa la tua gratitudine per i miei sacrifici?»

Thor rotea gli occhi. Masochista dei sentimenti _e_ melodrammatico.

Lo prende in un solo affondo, caldo e scivoloso – attento solo a non spingere con troppa forza. Loki si allunga e contorce come un gatto, gemendo. Con una mano impegnata a tenerlo vicino, Thor si puntella sull'altra, allarga le ginocchia per avere una base migliore, alita nell'orecchio di Loki. E poi, finalmente, lo scopa.

«Ahn–! Ah! AH!»

Il rumore dei loro corpi che s'incontrano e separano riempiono la stanza. La mano di Thor – quella che tiene sotto, a sostenere il compagno – viene sfiorata più volte del sesso di Loki, che, mentre si riempie, dondola sotto di loro al ritmo delle spinte. Piano, sposta il peso del pancione sul polso e allunga le dita verso il basso.

«Thor!»

Gli stuzzica la testa, gli massaggia i testicoli. Mentre Loki grida, Thor accelera. Prima di rendersene conto sta venendo, intenso e frastornante e bianco.

I muscoli che lo circondano danno una stretta implacabile. Ma non si ammorbidisce.

Rimangono uniti per un po', ansimanti. Poi Thor esce e aiuta il compagno a tirarsi su. Quando si volta, Loki lo bacia, aprendogli la bocca con entusiasmo. Quindi si stende sulla schiena, posizionandosi su un cumulo di pellicce che ha arrangiato di fretta col piede, e lo tira giù. Ha i fianchi all'altezza giusta, ora.

Thor lo prende lentamente, stavolta, sussurrandogli nell'orecchio quanto lo ama. Quando i loro ventri si toccano, esalano entrambi un gemito. Il sesso maschile di Loki è intrappolato fra loro, e–

«Muoviti» dice Loki. «Avanti, Thor...»

Con piacere, esegue.

Sentire il ventre di Loki a ogni movimento è qualcosa che esalta e rimpicciolisce. La loro unione non è mai stata così intima. Il corpo che lo accoglie e stringe presto restituirà frutto; è una nozione fatta per abbattere dèi ed erigere troni.

Thor alza la testa, cercando qualcosa che lo ancori. Loki lo stava aspettando e lo guarda con occhi che sanno troppo. Capisce. Stanno provando la stessa cosa.

E' abbastanza da gettarlo oltre, in una caduta libera che gli strappa un ruggito.

Intorno a lui, Loki ha uno spasmo. Poi trema e lo immobilizza in una morsa, gridando, roco.

 

Quando il loro respiro si è calmato, rimangono distesi ad ascoltare la voce distante del palazzo. L'impressione è quella di trovarsi in un nido segreto. Loki si gira su un fianco e Thor aspetta, sapendo che ha qualcosa d'importante da dirgli; mentre vacilla sulla soglia del sonno passa un braccio intorno alla sua vita, cullato dal battito del cuore dei loro figli. Il pancione è una presenza solida e rassicurante. Non si rendeva conto di quanto avesse bisogno di tutto questo nella sua vita finché non l'ha avuto.

«Andrò a partorire su Jotunheim» è quello che sente, alla fine.

Non riesce a nascondere la sorpresa. «Davvero?» fa, indeciso sul grado di serietà della cosa.

«Sento che dev'essere così.»

«Ma i piccoli sono per metà Aesir...»

«E la mia magia li proteggerà, se ce ne sarà bisogno.»

E' una certezza – Thor non vorrebbe essere nei panni di chi attentasse alla vita dei bambini, specialmente finché sono dentro Loki. Ma non può fare a meno di pensare alle piane desolate di Jotunheim, spazzate da continue tempeste di ghiaccio, e alle gelide sale di cristallo di Utgard; al loro sovrano, solo con un corteggio di guardie incapacitate dal freddo, in mezzo a giganti dieci volte più grossi di lui. Una posizione precaria. Molte tribù non hanno mai perdonato a Loki di averli uniti ai nemici di quindici generazioni.

Loki deve intuire i suoi pensieri, perché accenna un sorriso.

«Ti sto chiedendo di venire con me, _re consorte_. Se io posso star lontano mesi dal mio trono, puoi farlo anche tu.»

E' una frase a metà fra l'osservazione e la minaccia. Superato il sollievo, Thor non può fare a meno di ridere, basso. Oh, non cambierà mai.

Alza il braccio e affonda le mani nei suoi capelli, carezzandogli la nuca.

«Credevo fosse uno di quei limiti invalicabili. Sai, la regina che chiude il re fuori dalla sala del parto.»

«Chiamami ancora "regina" e sarà così» fa Loki, secco.

Per tutta risposta, Thor lo attira a sé (con qualche difficoltà) e lo bacia.

«Andremo a Jotunheim, allora.» Sogghigna. «Mia _signora_.»

 

Quella sera Loki entra in travaglio. Mentre lo porta di braccia sul Bifrost, seguito da un ventaglio di cavalieri e levatrici già esausti di una giornata, Thor non può fare a meno di pensare che c'è più sollievo che preoccupazione nelle smorfie del suo consorte.

«Non vedevi l'ora che uscissero, eh?» brontola.

_Potresti almeno ringraziarmi della collaborazione, incosciente._

Loki sorride, affilato, stringendogli le braccia intorno al collo. E poi gli grida nell'orecchio.

 


	2. La felicità nell'arco di ciglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Due giorni dopo sono accanto alla culla, in piedi, e Thor circonda le spalle di Loki con un braccio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo doveva essere un omake di cinque righe in fondo al porno; non si sa come, è diventato un piccolo mostro di ottocento parole ٩͡[๏̯͡๏]۶   
> Beh, almeno lo humor del progetto iniziale è rimasto. Enjoy.
> 
> (English translation in progress.)

 

Due giorni dopo sono accanto alla culla, in piedi, e Thor circonda le spalle di Loki con un braccio. Loki ricambia il gesto passandogliene uno intorno alla vita.

Dopo un lungo, intenso silenzio, Thor posa la guancia contro la sua tempia.

«Ne voglio altri» confessa a bassa voce. «Tanti alti.»

Lui soffoca una risata. «Lasciami riposare almeno un ventennio.»

«No, no, è troppo... voglio riempire le sale del Válaskjálf di principi reali – e principesse. Una magnifica cucciolata che farà invidia a tutti i reami e non lascerà mai vuoti i nostri cuori.»

E' una frase che offre molti appigli per una discussione, ma Loki non ne sfrutta neanche uno, perché capisce il sentimento da cui è scaturita. Si limita ad alzare lo sguardo e a sorridere, soave.

«Se intendi partorirli tu...»

«Sai che lo farei se potessi» è la risposta, perché Thor non sarebbe Thor se indietreggiasse davanti alle utopie più gloriose.

«Ma non puoi: che peccato.»

«Dico sul serio.»

«Thor» comincia Loki, poi si trattiene e, colto dalla curiosità, mormora: «Quanti ne vorresti?»

«Venti» fa Thor, raggiante. «Almeno.»

Loki sorride. La temperatura dell'aria che li separa scende sotto lo zero. «Consorte carissimo–»

«Quindici?» è l'affrettato, magnanimo sconto.

Stavolta il sorriso è pieno di denti e gli occhi di Loki mandano un lampo. «Mi hai preso per una fattrice? Sono un guerriero e uno stregone, non intendo passare i prossimi secoli rotolando nei pressi di una stanza del parto.»

Se non altro, Thor ha la decenza di mostrarsi contrito; ma l'aria di profonda, viscerale delusione che lo circonda è difficile da ignorare. Ritira il braccio, poi si gira verso la culla e sfiora con delicatezza la piccola guancia di Rađi, che miagola nel sonno.

«Hai ragione, io... non stavo considerando tutti i lati della tua vita. Quindi... soltanto loro due?»

Loki alza gli occhi al cielo, sospira e scuote la testa. (L'amore l'ha rovinato.)

«Non ho detto questo, sciocco.» Gli insinua una mano sotto il gomito, stringendogli il bicipite per farsi guardare. «Sono solo stanco, Thor. Non puoi proporre nuovi marmocchi a chi ne ha appena partoriti due. Ma riparlamene fra qualche anno.»

L'offerta di pace arriva a destinazione. Il braccio ritorna, stavolta intorno alla sua vita, accompagnato da un sorriso.

«Come ti suonano quattro?» continua, perché sente di doversi tutelare. Senza farsi notare, muove entrambi in direzione del vestibolo per non rischiare di svegliare i piccoli. Se deve passare altre due ore a farli addormentare, sente che amputerà qualcosa a qualcuno. Potrebbe essere qualcosa di molto in basso e molto lungo.

Thor fa un verso in fondo alla gola, avanzando col dondolio famelico di un orso. «Dieci.»

«Hah! _Cinque_.»

«...Otto.»

«Era l'ultima offerta.»

«Sette!»

«No.»

«Avanti, sette è il numero magico, lo so persino io.»

«Thor, ti rendi conto che stai mercanteggiando sui tuoi futuri eredi?»

«Disse il merlo al corvo.»

«Comunque non salgo sopra i cinque.» Cerca di evitare i suoi baci, e ci riesce finché Thor non punta al suo collo. Oh, Norne. Perché il collo degli Jotun dev'essere così sensibile? «E mi, uh, sembra un'offerta, ah, piuttosto generosa–»

Per un secondo non riesce a dire nient'altro e Thor ride contro la sua nuca. Ci sono decisamente troppe mani in giro; sono grandi, calde, lo sorreggono, e Loki pensa che è proprio così che si è messo nei guai.

« _Odinson_.»

«Avanti, carissimo... pensa a tutte le famiglie felici. Hanno bambini in ogni stanza e angolo della casa. Sette mi sembra il minimo.»

«Non credo che Volstagg e Brunhilde siano l'esempio migliore da proporre» sbotta, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle per non cadere. Sono in anticamera, ora. Involarsi alla prima occasione.

«Allora, se solletica di più il tuo carattere, pensa alle grandi case reali. L'unione feconda di due sovrani come simbolo di ricchezza e prosperità... un casato che si dirama nei nove mondi e non conoscerà mai fine...»

Thor è migliorato con le parole, e Loki si ferma a riflettere. L'osservazione ha i suoi meriti.

«Uomini e donne coi nostri volti mescolati insieme» gli sussurra Thor all'orecchio, stringendolo forte «per sempre vittoriosi a guidare i mondi e a tramandare la memoria del nostro legame.»

Hanno un tremito.

E poi arriva quello che Loki ricorderà sempre come il colpo più basso della storia. Non può esser ritenuto responsabile del seguito, accidenti. _Accidenti_.

«L'esercito che hai sempre voluto, anche se in spirito e non in armi.»

 


End file.
